


Forbidden Love

by FluffyK_100



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, and summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyK_100/pseuds/FluffyK_100
Summary: Budo and Shin get a little frisky while studying.





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, so I asked my friend to pick a number on my ship list and to give me a situation. This is what I came up with for it.

There had always been something fascinating about Budo Masuta to him. The way he walked, talked, even the way he breathed. He may sound ridiculous, but everything about the boy was so...captivating to him. He could never really put his finger on it, but ever since they had somehow become friends, his whole world finally had color.

He doesn’t seem to know how they got to this point, though. Yet here they are, getting all hot and steamy in his dorm room. 

It had started as a typical day. He went to school, attended all his classes, took notes, and went to lunch. However, he hadn’t remembered that they had this massive exam in 3 days until Budo reminded him at lunch. He had also mentioned how he had forgotten too and asked if he wanted to cram study with him. He had agreed, and they set a time after school. 

It was around 4 o’clock after school that Budo finally appeared at his dorm. They headed to his bedroom and sat at the coffee table in the middle of his room. The exam they had was in Geometry class, and he was reasonably good at that. When Budo had mentioned he couldn’t understand some questions, Shin had offered to help him. Budo had moved next to him with his materials to help the position a bit. 

When it got around to explaining the questions, though, he couldn’t focus. Budo had his face a little too close for comfort. Budo had noticed the little stutters in his voice and the way his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. When their eyes had met, it seemed like time itself had stopped. Then a mistake happened.

Budo’s face had gotten way too close. He could feel his warm breath tickle his lips. Then he leaned and sealed their lips together. His eyes went wide with shock, and his whole body froze. Budo took this chance to nip at his lower lip and received a gasp in return. He slipped his tongue into the shocked boy’s mouth. Shin’s head was spinning, and his mind was short-circuiting.

The way Budo’s tongue twisted around his was so intoxicating he could barely breathe. Their tongues were sliding together, and hands were grasping onto each other for dear life. When they had disconnected, Shin had seen stars. They panted desperately to try and regain their breaths.

“I’m sorry, it was a spur of the moment!” Budo had shouted with his face turning pale. He quickly gathered his books and left with a small goodbye.

~

It had been three weeks, and Shin was feeling just as bad as that time. He had taken some time off after the exam to figure out what had happened. It was at that time that he had realized how he felt for his friend. Unfortunately, it’s too late. Budo has a girlfriend and would never love someone like him. What they did was so wrong and the way Budo reacted, he can tell he was disgusted. It hurts like hell, and his heart aches so much. He’s madly in love but can never be loved back.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart hurt while writing this because I think Shin deserves some happiness


End file.
